Laws and regulations governing usage of personal devices, such as radar detectors, cellular telephones, DVD players, etc. in cars, planes, buses, trains, and other examples of mobile environments can and often do vary by jurisdiction. What is legal usage in one state, municipality or other jurisdiction might be illegal in another. For example, in Virginia and the District of Columbia, two neighboring jurisdictions, radar detectors are illegal to use, while in Maryland, which borders both the District of Columbia and Virginia, they are not. A person using a radar detector legally in Maryland would be in violation of local law once he crosses into either Virginia or the District of Columbia. Also, in some states, it is illegal to talk on a cellular telephone. Again, consider the case of neighboring states Virginia, Maryland and the District of Columbia. It is illegal to talk on the cellular telephone in the District of Columbia while driving but not in Maryland or Virginia. What is needed in the art is a way to notify a device user of local laws and regulations pertinent to device usage as the user travels from jurisdiction to jurisdiction.